left4deadfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:WastelandChipmunk
=Leave me a Message= I'll start adding sometime soon. //--Run4urLife! 16:01, 14 May 2009 (UTC) TehK Well, just here to inform you of the misconduct of the idiot you gave adminship to, namely TehK, he's been blocking me for made-up reasons just so I cannot respond to his constant bullshitting and insults. Dunno if it will matter but doesn't hurt to try. Composite 4 23:35, 23 May 2009 (UTC) I am trying to get C4 and TehK to go settle this elsewhere. //--Run4urLife! 23:36, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :Chipmunk, he's here to ruin the wiki. Thats the reason I banned him. And Run, sorry, but C4 has the urge to fight on wikis to stop people from coming to them. //--TehK 23:37, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Hey, I'm just reporting abuse, not starting any fights. Composite 4 23:39, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :Whatever you say. //--TehK 23:40, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Btw, Munk knows for a fact I'm not here to vandalize, if I was in fact here to "ruin the wiki" I'd have edited articles, eh? Composite 4 23:40, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :I meant as in, giving your "criticism" //--TehK 23:41, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Criticism is always bad! Composite 4 23:42, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :And anyway, your presence ruins wikis. //--TehK 23:43, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Yep, I'm the one starting fights. Composite 4 23:45, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :I'm just telling the facts. And if you want me to ask nicely.. Would you please leave to stop any future fights between us from happening? And, when I get back on the fanon wiki, to not bother me? //--TehK 23:47, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :And, since your complaining about talking about YOU on this wiki, then you should stop talking about everybody that is on the Fanon wiki on the IRC.. hmm? //--TehK 23:49, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ::TehK, didn't you say that what happens on the IRC stays on the IRC? //--Run4urLife! 23:56, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :::Yea, but that counts for this aswell, so he shouldn't be complaining. //--TehK 23:59, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Cause that IRC has nothing to do with this wiki. And I believe Bort said that (yet he banned me for something I said on the IRC.. lol) //--TehK 23:59, 23 May 2009 (UTC) And I believe he heeded my request. Yay. No more fighting.. (hopefully) //--TehK 00:02, 24 May 2009 (UTC) TehK, I say this as non hostile as possible, when I have something to say I make sure the person in question is aware of my feelings, I do not post made up IRC quotes and post them on wikias unknown to them. Something you have a tendency to do. Composite 4 00:31, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :I'll stop talking about you on this wiki.. //--TehK 00:40, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Until when exactly? You've said this to numerous other people. And you just got banned on the Fallout Fanon but then you go and do this. But nonetheless, it's up to Munk to decide wether you get your adminship taken away or not. You got your adminship on the fallout forum taken away for abusing your powers, you seem to have a pattern about you. Composite 4 00:46, 24 May 2009 (UTC) I didn't abuse my powers on that wiki. I deleted something, that I didn't know Ausir didn't want deleted. On topic of Me talking about you: Until forever. But how long until you stop talking about me on god knows where? //--TehK 00:47, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Oh I see! This is all in your plan to get my admin removed from everywhere I am an admin on! //--TehK 00:49, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Lmfao, I have never spoken about you without your knowledge, please stop this, you're always making things up to make yourself look good. I mean goddamn, when are you going to draw the line? If I have an opinion I will direct it to the respective person. Composite 4 00:51, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Edit: Yes TehK, I made you make up an IRC convo, made you bad mouth me on this forum, made you ban me so I couldn't respond to you just so you wouldn't be admin here anymore. What a smart assumption. Composite 4 00:51, 24 May 2009 (UTC) he admits that he hacked me! //--TehK 00:55, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Hilarious. Composite 4 00:57, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Your Bug-Out Bag Check out the forums. Added Bug Out Bags and Survival Plans for shits and giggles, lets see where the paranoia takes the site! //--Run4urLife! 14:47, 28 May 2009 (UTC)